Une journée en Maid personnelle d'Usui
by Fan.1708
Summary: Misaki accepte de devenir la maid personnelle de Takumi pour une journée, afin de rembourser ses dettes. Lemon au chapitre 4, j'espère que vous aimerez.
1. Chapitre 1, le commencement

Elle n'a pas le choix, il faut bien qu'elle rembourse les faveurs qu'elle lui doit, même le fortune cookie le lui a dit. Lorsqu'elle lui a demandé ce qu'il voulait, elle s'est douté qu'il y aurait une partie perverse dans sa requête...mais pas à ce point là. Ils avaient convenu d'un jour durant les vacances de Noël (les plus proches) où elle viendrait dans son appartement.

Le samedi en question, Misaki bien décidée à être la meilleure possible (même si c'était en tant que maid personnelle ) amena avec elle son uniforme de travail dans un sac et sonna à 9h du matin chez Usui. Elle portait un jean peu seyant et un chemisier qu'Aoi aurait immédiatement brulé. Lui, ouvrit la porte en peignoir bleu marine et chaussons, la contempla, puis déclara :

Une journée dure 24h donc tu est à moi jusqu'au matin Ayuzawa.

Elle sera les dents et rougit mais, lorsqu'il toussa violemment, décontracta sa mâchoire et se demanda s'il allait bien. Sans avoir besoin qu'elle l'énonce clairement, Usui comprit le regard de Misaki et lui dit :

Je suis malade, un rhume sans doute. Mais si je te l'avais dit tu en aurais profité pour décaler cette date et ça m'aurait été insupportable de passer plus de temps sans te voir.

Enfin,...heu...si tu est malade,...il faut mieux que je te laisse, tu sais...je...heu

Non reste, comme ça tu sera une maid infirmière, dit il avec un regard lubrique qui lui était familier

Même si les paroles d'Usui la faisait plutôt fuir, une violente quinte de toux de Takumi et l'opportunité de régler ses dettes la firent rester.

Elle entra pour la première fois dans l'appartement d'Usui et fut surprise par le peu de meubles qu'y si trouvait : un canapé-lit, une table basse et une télévision.

Tu as ton uniforme de maid Ayuzawa ?

Oui mais, heu...si tu préfère que je reste comme ça, enfin, ça ne me dérange pas Usui

Appelle moi maitre aujourd'hui ( ou tout les jours si tu veux ) et tu peut te changer devant moi...

Misaki rougit, repoussa Usui qui s'était rapprocher d'elle et dit :

Je vais dans la salle de bain pour me changer

Si tu préfère, souffla Usui déçu.

Misaki se dirigea donc vers la salle de bain qu'elle trouva sans trop de peine puisqu'il y avait très peu de salles différentes dans ce loft. La pièce était, comme le salon/chambre/cuisine ( une seule pièce ) très épuré : tout était blanc ou gris clair, le minimum de meubles et aucun objet de « personnel ». Elle mit donc cette tenue de maid qui lui était si familière mais sans ses chaussures, qu'elle avait enlevée dans l'entrée, ni ses chaussettes car il faisait vraiment chaud dans cet appartement. Elle sortit au bout de quelques minutes et Takumi l'attendait juste à coté de la porte, histoire de la voir le plus rapidement possible en maid.

J'avais espéré que tu sorte nue... dit-il

Au moment où elle aillait le frapper, il toussa brutalement et son corps tangua avant de s'écrouler à moitié sur elle. Affolé, elle cria comme un réflexe :

Usui !

Il se réveilla sur son canapé, allongé et ouvra les paupières très lentement. Pour son plus grand bonheur, Ayuzawa fut la première chose qu'il vit.

Tu vas bien ? Comment es-ce que tu te sens ?

Ca va très bien puisque tu es là.

C'est pas drôle, tu m'a fait peur, et en plus tu es lourd à porter...

Tu t'inquiète vraiment pour moi alors.

Elle ne répondit pas mais lui tendit le thermomètre et il ouvrit la bouche.

39,2 ! Pas étonnant que tu soit en si mauvais état

Il lui fit un sourire timide.

Tu as mangé ce matin ? Il répondit non de la tête, Je vais aller te préparer quelque chose alors, reste là et repose toi.

Tant que tu es ici je resterais

Elle rougit à ces mots mais étant dos à Usui il ne put le voir. Il s'endormit au bout de quelques minutes. Ayuzawa se mit en quête de quelque chose qu'elle saurait cuisiner. Elle se dit qu'une soupe déshydratée serait ce qu'il y a de plus simple à faire. Finalement elle eu des difficultés à trouver une casserole, à allumer le gaz, à ouvrir le sachet de soupe et mit beaucoup trop d'eau. Elle voulut se rattraper et mit du riz dans la soupe pour qu'il y ait plus de consistance. Voyant qu'elle ressemblait à quelque chose de comestible mais qu'il fallait la laisser un petit moment sur le feu, elle entreprit de visiter l'appartement.

Celui-ci était donc composé d'un couloir donnant sur la salle où elle se trouvait, sur la salle de bain, un bureau mais qui faisait aussi office de buanderie et sur une dernière pièce mais elle fermée à clef. Très intriguée, elle essaya, en forçant, de la déverrouiller mais rien n'y fit. Elle donna ensuite un grand coup de pied et jura à cause de la douleur mais la porte était indestructible. Elle retourna dans le bureau en pensant que la clef se trouvait dans les tiroirs du meuble. Ils était tous vides à l'exception du dernier, contenant un album photo.

Toujours aussi curieuse, elle le feuilleta espérant en savoir un peu plus sur Usui. Sur toutes les photos, on voyait Takumi seul, devant un monument célèbre dans le monde ( Big Ben, la tour Eiffel, la statue de la Liberté, le Taj Mahal, la Maison blanche, la Cité interdite, l'opéra de Sydney,...). Le plus étonnant était que jamais l'on ne voyait d'autre personne qu'Usui et que peut importait son âge, il avait toujours la même tête ( de temps en temps il était un peu plus joufflu ). Déçue de ne pas avoir pu ouvrir la porte de la pièce secrète, elle retourna dans le salon/chambre/cuisine. Un odeur étrange régnait dans le couloir. Ce n'est qu'en se penchant au dessus de la casserole qu'elle comprit d'où elle venait. Une partie du riz s'était déposé au fond du récipient et avait brulé taudis que l'autre s'était dissoute dans la soupe ce qui formait un liquide blanchâtre épais pas vraiment appétissant. Elle racla le brulé de manière très énergique (en allant jusqu'à s'éclabousser avec) pour que celui-ci ne colle pas et le mélangea donc à la « soupe ». C'est ce moment que choisi Usui pour se réveiller.

Ca va ? Demanda-t-il

Ayuzawa qui ne l'avait pas entendue se réveiller sursauta, se retourna et lui dit d'un air faussement assuré

Oui, oui, il n'y a AUCUN problème

Il esquissa un sourire en coin en la voyant paniquée, et pleine de soupe de riz.

C'est prêt, lui demanda Usui

Euh, oui, hesita-t-elle

Elle posa la casserole sur la petite table devant le canapé où était Takumi, mit une cuillère dedans et dit

Voilà, euh, maintenant je vais te laisser pour que, euh tu mange alors euh,...

Je suis vraiment épuisé, je vais avoir du mal à me nourrir tous seul, déclara Usui en coupant la tirade de Misaki et en prenant un air de chien battu pour l'amadouer, Il va falloir que tu m'aides...

Hahaha, bien sur, plutôt mourir

Mais tu est ma maid infirmière et je te punirais si tu ne m'obéis pas, dit Takumi avec un air naïf n'allant pas du tout avec la tournure perverse de ce qu'il disait.

Restée sans voix après cela et ayant « peur » des représailles en question ( comme par exemple révéler le fait qu'elle travaille au maid latte ), elle s'agenouilla entre le canapé-lit et la table, pris la cuillère et la tendis à Usui. Mais juste avant qu'il avale le liquide, elle dit un peu honteuse :

Je ne suis pas TRES bonne cuisinière, donc si tu n'aimes pas, on jette tout ça et j'achète une pizza, OK ?

Il ne répondit pas et avala, cuillère après cuillère, toute la soupe. Ayuzawa, étonné demanda :

Tu as vraiment aimé ?

C'est le premier plat que tu fais pour moi alors je n'en laisserais pas une goutte.

A ces mots il se pencha vers le visage de Misaki et lécha une grosse goutte de la soupe blanchâtre qui s'était posée sur sa joue. Elle devint rouge écarlate, le repoussa mais bien plus doucement qu'au matin, pris la casserole dans ses mains et la reposa dans l'évier pour la nettoyer. Troublée par Usui, elle ouvrit le robinet à fond d'un geste brusque et fit jaillir l'eau au point d'être entièrement trempée. Elle poussa un cri de surprise et Usui se retint de rire.

Je vais aller remettre mes vêtements, dit-elle

Mais si tu te mouille encore, tu devras rentrer avec des vêtements à moi et subir les questions de ta mère et ta sœur... Je vais plutôt te prêter des vêtements maintenant et tu repartiras avec tes propres vêtements.

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes et accepta.


	2. Chapter 2, la chaleur monte doucement

Merci aux personnes qui ont voulu suivre mon histoire, je débute vraiment et ça m'a fait super plaisir ( y a 3 personnes et je voulais leur dire merci ) et aussi ceux qui laissent des reviews merci beaucoup ( qu'elle soit positives ou non d'ailleurs, quand c constructif ça aide toujours ). Par contre si vous pouviez m'éclairer sur le commentaire "tu peut écrire en français si tu veux" j'arriva pas trop à le comprendre

PS : le symbole °O représente une entrée dans les pensées d'un personnage, c'est pour rappeler la bulle d'une BD, et quand on sort des pensées c'est ça S^, voilà. Et la salle de bain est plutôt occidentale, désolée j'ai fais gaffe à ça qu'après l'avoir écrit.

°O Mon uniforme de maid est trempé, j'ai le visage et les cheveux plein de soupe de riz, et je me retrouve dans la douche d'Usui ( Oui je préfère encore prendre une douche dans l'appartement d'un alien pervers que de sortir dans la rue avec un liquide blanc et épais éparpillé en gouttes sur mon visage...). Il m'a dit qu'il me préparait des vêtements mais ils les à toujours pas apportés, j'aurai du m'en douter... Bon prenons cette douche. Tiens il y des produits de bain bizarres : « Gel douche peau de poisson, pour être aussi à l'aise qu'un poisson dans l'eau », « Shampoing au homard canadien et à la pâte de haricots rouges », Wahoo, je savais même pas que ça pouvait exister. En fait le gel douche sens super bon, c'est l'odeur de Takumi... Mais qu'est ce que je raconte, je vais pas bien moi, je reconnais son odeur ! Je m'etonne moi même... Ha, ça fait du bien d'être propre. Non mais je rêve, il m'a pas apporté les vêtements ! Donc il veut carrément que je sorte en petite serviette et que je lui sorte un truc genre « Takumi, je suis toute mouillée ! Hihihi ! ». Il va voir de quel bois je me chauffe, Il avait l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux tout à l'heure en plus donc c'est même pas sa maladie le problème, grrr . S^

Elle sortie de la salle de bain avec toutes les serviettes qu'elle trouva ce qui laissait finalement assez peut entrevoir sa peau. Usui était assis sur son canapé-lit avec ses petites lunettes (totalement craquantes d'ailleurs ) en train de lire le journal quand Misaki ouvrit la porte avec violence

\- Alors comme ça tu est de la pire espèce des pervers ? Dit-elle fulminant

\- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles, enfin si mais tu ne peut pas être au courant de ça ou de ça, ou encore de ça qui pourrait justifier ce que tu viens de dire.

\- Les vêtements, tu as oublié ?

Lui, gardant totalement son calme et ne détournant pas les yeux de son journal, dit :

\- Donc tu aurais préféré que je rentre dans la salle de bain alors que tu était nue sous la douche et que le rideau est transparent, bien je saurais la prochaine fois que tu aime les trucs cochons dans l'eau.

\- Quoi, mais non, euh c'est pas,...

Usui sourit devant la figure rouge et embarrassée d'Ayuzawa auquel il avait jeté un coup d'oeil. Mais il dit avec la même nonchalance « Il y a une pile de vêtements sur le bureau, c'est la deuxième porte à gauche en partant de l'entrée ». Elle se dirigea dans cette salle qu'elle avait déjà visité et trouva effectivement sur le bureau une chemise blanche et un jogging s'arrêtant en dessous du genou qu'elle enfila. Elle retourna ensuite dans le salon.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux faire maintenant ?

\- J'ai bien une petite idée... répondit Usui

\- Jamais ! A part ça ?

\- Un karaoké ? J'ai un jeu à brancher sur ma TV et deux micros, cool, non ?

\- D'accord, dit Ayuzawa particulièrement décontenancé par ses attitudes changeantes.

Elle le regarda tout installer en se demandant comment faisait-il pour ne pas se tromper en branchant tous les fils. Se rendant compte qu'elle était un peu hypnotisée par le dos musclé d'Usui qu'elle pouvait deviner (aussi un peu par ses fesses, mais ça elle l'avouera jamais ), elle se leva et cria presque :

\- Tu veux du thé, moi je suis pas contre une bonne tasse de thé hein qu'est ce que tu en dit, tu as quoi comme parfum ? Du thé je crois que c'est bien ça de à se détendre, pas vrai ?

Elle, ne regardait pas ses pieds mais la fenêtre et reculait pour s'éloigner d'Usui, lui, au moment ou il tourna la tête pour lui répondre et lui demander nonchalamment si elle était tendue, la vit se prendre le pied dans les fils du jeu de karaoké et comme au ralenti bondit et lui saisit la tête délicatement pour qu'elle se fasse le moins mal possible. Il se retrouva donc à cheval sur elle au niveau de sa taille ( Mais quel hasard incroyable!) , ses mains derrière sa tête et elle allongée par terre regardant Usui avec plus de gène que de panique ou de peur dues à sa chute dans le regard. Après quelques secondes passées immobiles elle dit :

\- Tu sais tu peut me lâcher maintenant

\- Tu n'a pas encore compris, Je ne te lâcherais jamais, dit-il avec un sourire

Misaki rougit « Quoi ? C'était pas vraiment par là que je l'entendais »

\- Je sais mais je voulais te le dire, même si il y a tant de moments où je ne sais pas ce que tu penses, ou alors que je pense savoir mais que tu finis par me surprendre en disant ou en faisant quelque chose de totalement contraire. J'ai l'impression que peut être je ne fais que t'embêter et que je suis un fardeau, mais tant pis, je m'accrocherais et je te sauverais à chaque fois que tu as besoin de moi même si tu ne l'avoue pas et que tu veux à tout pris montrer aux autres que tu est forte. Par ce que si je t'embête c'est justement pour découvrir toutes tes expressions si passionnées, que tu te montre sensible et pas cachée sous cette carapace de fille ultra protectrice envers les autres membres de la gent féminine. Tu est tout le temps si impliquée dans tout ce que tu fais , dans les causes que tu défends ! Mais je dois savoir, est-ce que tu préférerais que je m'en aille et que je ne t'embête plus?

\- Ce...serait avec un grand...euh plaisir, monsieur l'alien pervers de la planète phéromone, dit elle en détournant le regard pour éviter qu'Usui la voie rougir. °O Mais qu'est-ce que je fais, je ne le pense pas du tout, pourquoi j'ai dit un truc pareil, je ne peut jamais lui dire simplement ce que je pense... S^

\- Bien je comprends, dit-il avec un air triste et abattu

Il était un train de se lever quand Ayuzawa lui attrapa le poignet pour le tirer légèrement vers elle. Takumi tourna sa tête vers celle de Misaki qui fuyait toujours le regard du jeune homme. Il se remit dans leur position initiale (lui a califourchon sur elle ) et la fixa en silence attendant qu'elle s'explique sur pourquoi l'avais-t-elle retenu.

\- Je plaisantais,...tu sais...enfin tu n'est pas un fardeau, Usui. Si je suis là c'est parce qu'à chaque fois que tu me sauve et que tu m'aides je sais que je te suis redevable mais je ne sais pas comment te remercier...

\- Ayuzawa... dit-il presque dans un souffle

\- ...comment rivaliser avec quelqu'un qui est toujours là quand il faut, qui sait absolument tous faire sauf être quelqu'un d'ordinaire. Je ne pourrais jamais te rembourser entièrement pour... pour ça. Et même si tu me cause plein d'ennuis c'est principalement du au fait qu'a chaque fois que tu est proche de moi mon cœur bat plus vite et j'ai du mal à réfléchir et même là je ne sais pas pourquoi je te dit tout ça. Tu me cause tellement de confusion, je me sens à la fois perdue devant ton visage devenu si familier mais que je n'arrive pas à décrypter et pourtant je sais que je me sens terriblement seule quand tu n'est pas là. Même si je te crie dessus souvent, sache qu'en fait, euh en fait je...je...t'aime bien... dit elle avec une voix à peine audible à la fin

Usui écarquilla les yeux de bonheur approcha ses lèvres de celles de Misaki tout en déplaçant ses mains sur les poignets de la jeune fille, Lui murmura « Je t'aime Ayuzawa » à l'oreille et l'embrassa.


	3. chapitre 3, vague de chaleur

Bonjour à tous, j'ai essayé de respecter mon delai (que je me suis moi même fixée) d'un mois et excusez moi pour la journée de retard. Un chapitre un peu plus court cette fois mais je voulais pas trop le délayer. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Par contre je reprends les cours dans pas longtemps donc je vous promets pas d'être super régulière au niveau de mes publications. Quoi qu'il arrive je la finirai, promis, je sais à quel point ça peut être frustrant parfois. Et lisez bien jusqu'à la fin j'ai un autre message à vous faire passer, bonne lecture.

Les lèvres d'Usui étaient brulantes et pendant quelques secondes Ayuzawa se sentit emplie d'un bonheur inconnu, inouï et dévastateur. Mais elle repris ses esprits beaucoup trop tôt au goût de Takumi.

O° Attendez là, je suis en train d'embrasser Usui ! Haaaa, mais comment on en ait arrivé là, j'ai du louper un épisode. Il est en train de m'embrasser, et en plus je me laisse faire ! Je suis encore choquée et assez tétanisée, oui ça doit être ça. Bon je dois avouer quand même que c'est quand même vachement bien, je flotte sur un nuage et une seconde après je suis enveloppée par la douce chaleur du feu de bois, c'est merveilleux. J'ai l'impression qu'il à fait ça toute sa vie, Bon techniquement ce serait possible vu que je ne connais rien à son passé. Mais quand même je sens que je ne contrôle plus rien et ça plus qu le reste j'ai du mal à m'y habituer. Non en plus on peut pas rester éternellement comme ça, même s'il à l'air de croire que si. Je dois couper net à ce baiser. Je n'ai qu'à détourner la tête doucement, et on évite de le regarder aussi, ce serait trop gênant. S^

Il déplaça sa main gauche du poignet d'Ayuzawa et pris sensuellement son menton pour replacer son visage face au sien. Les yeux fuyants d'Ayuzawa n'empêchèrent pas Usui de l'embrasser pour la seconde fois. Mais cette fois-ci, sa langue se fraya un chemin entre les lèvres de la jeune fille. Se perdant totalement dans le plaisir que lui procurait ce contact, ayant l'esprit embrumé par le bonheur et la douceur du moment, elle laissa son corps décider à sa place et il décida de continuer en suivant les mouvements de sa langue de Takumi.

Ce fut pour reprendre son souffle que Misaki rompu le contact. Après une dizaine de secondes, le jeune homme s'approcha jusqu'à frôler les lèvres de la brune et resta dans cette position dans le seul but de la rendre folle de frustration. Et ce plan marcha bien mieux qu'il ne le pensa. Avide de ses baisers, elle releva légèrement sa tête pour une troisième caresse. Encouragé par cet élan, Takumi entreprit de descendre une main vers la poitrine d'Ayuzawa.

Celle-ci reçut comme un électrochoc de plaisir et de gène mêlées. La bouche du jeune homme délaissa ses lèvres pour s'attaquer au cou de Misaki. Il descendait doucement, partant du bas de l'oreille, survolant le collier de maid en tissu, passant par la clavicule et finissant à la naissance des seins, au bord du décolleté de la robe. Sa peau était la plus douce qu'il n'en avait jamais touché se dit Usui. Cependant ce contact surpris la jeune fille et la réveilla d'une transe de plaisir charnel du au baisers.

\- Non, arrête, je... on peut pas faire ça, souffla Misaki

\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui t'en empêche ? Tu m'a embrassé je te rappelle.

\- Je... ça va...trop... haa vi...te, dit elle de manière saccadée, étonnée par Usui lui mordant et léchant le lobe de l'oreille

\- Pourtant tu as l'air d'apprécier, Ayuzawa, dit-il d'une voix rauque terriblement sexy.

\- Stop, on s'est laissés emporter, je...heu...moi aussi je sais mais... c'est...c'est mal. Tout en disant cela elle avait pris les épaules de Takumi et le repoussa.

Elle redressa son buste et se retrouva assise au sol en face d'un Takumi à 4 pattes.

\- On ne me résiste pas aussi facilement prez.

\- Et sur ces bonnes paroles, il s'avança, se pencha et tenta avec son bras de saisir le dos de Misaki et de la rapprocher vers lui. Mais il échoua ici lamentablement et elle le rejeta plutôt violemment.

\- Content de voir que tu es toujours la même Ayuzawa, mais si tu pouvais me faire un peu moins mal la prochaine fois ça m'arrangerait, dit-il.

\- Tu l'a cherché quand même ! Sinon je suis désolée, est-ce que tu vas bien ?

\- Est-ce qu'en échange je peut te faire du mal aussi, mais à ma façon...

\- Hors de question !

\- Au moins j'aurai essayé... Mais si tu permet il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais te montrer, suis moi.

\- C'est pas un de tes trucs pervers ?

\- Tu me connais, Ayuzawa.

\- C'est justement ça qui m'inquiète..., Bon où est ce que c'est ?

\- C'est dans l'appartement, ai confiance.

Ils sortirent donc de la pièce après avoir rangé les fils du karaoké. Dans l'encadrement de la porte, Usui pris la main de Misaki dans la sienne et elle le laissa faire. Il la tira jusqu'au bout du couloir, devant la porte de la pièce secrète. Il saisi la poignée, la tourna 5 fois à gauche et 4 fois à droite. Elle se força à retenir ce « code » au cas où.

Et là, la porte s'ouvrit en grand.

Ayuzawa en resta bouche bée.

Fin du chapitre 3

J'ai vu ça sur une autre fic et je trouve l'idée vraiment sympa. Je n'ai pas encore décidé ce qu'il y aurait dans cette pièce (j'ai quand même quelques idées) et du coup vous pourriez m'envoyer des reviews avec ce que vous aimeriez y voir et je choisirai la meilleure idée ( enfin celle qui me plaira le plus par ce que c'est assez subjectif ) et je vous remercierais évidemment au début du chapitre. Merci beaucoup à ceux qui ce sont donnés la peine de lire ma fic et bonne rentrée à tous (bonne c'est pas sur mais ça aussi c'est subjectif ).


	4. Chapitre 4, l'excitation

Voilà le 4eme chapitre, bon d'accord j'ai mis beaucoup trop de temps pour l'ecrire alors que j'avais justement dis que j'essayerais d'être rapide. Mais pour me faire pardonner je vous offre une scène assez citronnée, j'espère que vous aimerez.

* * *

La pièce était plutôt grande mais ce n'était pas ça qui surpris Ayuzawa quand la porte s'ouvrit.

C'était une réplique exacte de sa propre chambre mais dans une version plus luxueuse: son bureau, son armoire, tout était pareil ! La pièce paraissait neuve et brillante. Les seules différences avec la sienne étaient le lit, 4 fois plus grand que le sien, posé au milieu de la pièce, et une porte violette apparemment fermée. Tout était positionné exactement comme dans sa propre chambre, c'en était très inquiétant...

\- Quoi ? Mais comment à tu... ? Tu n'es jamais entré dans ma chambre ! Comment peut tu …. ?

\- Un magicien ne révèle jamais ses tours ma chère Misaki.

\- Mais pourquoi à tu fais ça ? Est-ce un de tes délires pervers ?

\- C'est pour que tu te sente parfaitement à l'aise dans un lieu qui t'es familier

\- C'est..., ( elle pensa « adorable » mais évidemment ne le dit pas )

\- Et mieux profiter de toi sexuellement parlant lorsque tu seras en situation de confiance totale

\- ...tellement digne d'un alien pervers comme toi.

\- Je suis aussi un grand romantique mais chut, ce sera notre petit secret.

A ces mots, il s'approcha d'elle pour l'embrasser. Il étaient encore sur le pas de la porte et Misaki, et pour éviter le baiser d'Usui, avança de quelques pas à l'intérieur de la chambre. Il fit de même et ferma la porte derrière lui.

O° Mais pourquoi ne puis-je pas m'empêcher de le repousser à chaque fois qu'il tente de se rapprocher de moi. Je l'aime bien... voire bien plus encore, enfin je crois. Si c'est vraiment ce que je veux pourquoi je n'arrive pas à lui montrer ? Ca y est, j'ai pris une résolution, je vais essayer d'être expressive, de lui montrer que je ne suis pas indifférente, ou en tout cas de paraître moins coincé, moins gênée face à lui. Pitié que touts les dieux qui existent m'aident. Inspire, expire et c'est partit . S^

\- Qu'est ce qu'elle ouvre cette porte violette ? Demanda Misaki

\- Un secret à la fois tu veux bien...

\- Euh, si c'est ce que je pense je préfère ne jamais savoir.

\- Un jour tu me supplieras pour que je te montre

\- Tu peut toujours rêver, pervers ! Dit-elle d'un regard amusé

\- En attendant si on passait aux choses sérieuses ? Dit-il en toussant

\- Si par « sérieuses » tu entend retourner dans le salon et te soigner alors d'accord

\- Fait-moi un bisous magique et ça ira mieux ! Bisou, bisou, bisou... dit-il en se rapprochant de ses lèvres, yeux fermés.

Comme à son habitude Misaki le repoussa mais assez tendrement, à la fois amusée et gênée par Takumi. Il posa ses mains sur sa taille, elle tourna la tête, il s'approcha de son visage et surtout de ses lèvres et l'embrassa. Son autre main quitta la taille de Misaki pour la poser sur son cou et ainsi maintenir le baiser plus longtemps. Elle se laissa complètement faire, allant même jusqu'à intensifier le baiser par des mouvements de langue incertains, ce qui plus énormément à Usui. Il s'avança, la forçant à reculer et à heurter le lit, pour tomber dessus langoureusement, le corps de Takumi au dessus d'elle.

Le changement de position avait malheureusement fait se décoller leurs lèvres. Les deux voulurent rapidement y remédier et s'embrassèrent fougueusement. Au bout de quelques minutes, Usui, se sentant en confiance, fit glisser ses doigts de la gorge à la poitrine d'Ayuzawa, la prenant de plus en plus fermement pour le plus grand bonheur de Misaki. Les 2 mains du jeune homme occupées, il ne remarqua même pas celle de Misaki, plus curieuse qu'à l'accoutumée et cherchant ses pectoraux à l'intérieur du peignoir.

Trouvant l'uniforme du Maid Latte particulièrement inconfortable pour accéder à sa poitrine, Usui entreprit de délacer le corsage et d'enlever le tablier, ne la laissant qu'en petite robe noire.

Elle aurait bien voulu qu'il enlève son peignoir mais ne pouvait assurément pas le lui demander. Voyant son regard carnassier, le jeune homme le défit et le jeta à l'autre bout de la chambre. Désormais en caleçon, il la trouvait beaucoup trop habillée et enleva sa robe. Elle rougit instantanément mais l'aida tout de même à dégager se robe (égalité maintenant qu'ils étaient en sous-vêtements tout les deux).

\- Tu es magnifique Ayuzawa

Pour toute réponse elle détourna le regard et souri légèrement

Ils s'embrassèrent encore et leurs corps se rapprochèrent outrageusement, jusqu'a ce que Misaki puisse sentir une légère bosse au niveau de l'entrejambe d'Usui frappant contre sa cuisse. Elle se raidit, partagée entre une partie d'elle même lui disant que cette érection n'était qu'une imagination de sa part et une autre flattée de l'effet qu'elle produisait sur l'imperturbable Takumi.

Réalisant que son excitation transparaissait, il regarda Ayuzawa d'une manière particulièrement intense et dit :

\- J'ai tellement envie de toi Misaki, et il l'embrassa langoureusement.

\- Attends Usui, je... il y a quelque chose qu'il faut que tu saches avant que...enfin tu sais quoi

\- Dis moi ? lui susurra Takumi dans le creux de l'oreille.

\- Je...euh... déjà que la situation est gênante, n'en rajoute pas s'il te plait en étant si... proche.

Elle le pris par les épaules et ils se retrouvèrent face à face. Après quelques secondes d'hésitations, elle lui dit enfin :

\- Je n'ai jamais...

\- J'avais bien compris et je m'en doutais un peu tu sais, mais le plus important maintenant c'est est ce que tu te sent prête ?

\- Je crois que...

Cherchant comment formuler cela, elle se plongea dans les yeux émeraude de Takumi. Pour toute réponse, il obtenu un baisé passionné et il prit cela pour un oui.

Toujours en sous vêtements et entrain de s'embrasser, Usui releva Misaki, glissa ses mains dans son dos pour dégrapher son soutien-gorge en dentelle blanche. Cette dernière, se retrouvant seins nus devant lui et tentant de cacher son trouble, se rallongea, détourna le regard, rougit et posa délicatement une main sur sa bouche. Takumi descendit en direction de sa petite culotte et la descendit jusqu'à ses chevilles, aidé par les mouvements de bassin de la jeune fille.

\- ce n'est pas juste, dit-elle alors, je...n'ai plus rien sur moi alors qu'il te reste encore ton caleçon.

\- Tu est juste impatiente de me voir sans rien, petite perverse, lui repliqua-t-il en riant

Il enleva alors le seul rempart qui restait entre son sexe en érection et Misaki. Elle écarta les jambes tout en évitant de croiser son regard. Il se plaça au dessus d'elle, agrippant son menton pour mieux l'embrasser et la pénétrer en même temps. Elle ne pu réprimer un petit gémissement de plaisir et de surprise mélangés.

Après plusieurs vas et viens et deux doigts du jeune homme en train de s'occuper de son clitoris, Misaki haletait, de plus en plus fort. Ses yeux étaient clos, elle se mordillait la lèvre inférieure et elle sentait que son cœur était sur le point d'exploser de part un trop plein de bonheur, de plaisir. Elle décelait à l'expression faciale de Takumi qu'il se retenait pour ne pas jouir trop tôt, qu'ils puissent venir ensemble.

\- je... suis.. sur le point... de , prononça t-elle difficilement.

Dans un dernier élan d'énergie, Takumi donna un puissant coup de rein tandis que Misaki s'agrippait à ses épaules musclés, tentant de faire durer ce moment d'extase aussi longtemps que possible. Ils se détachèrent, langoureux, et Usui ramena sa chère Ayuzawa sur son torse.

\- Mais au fait, tu es ma maid personnelle jusqu'au matin, on a encore le temps de faire plein de choses.

Fin du chapitre 4

* * *

Je ne sais pas encore si je continuerais cette fic ( honnêtement je ne pense pas la continuer mais on ne sait jamais ) mais je voulais avec ce chapitre offrir une sorte de conclusion ( et ne pas laisser l'histoire en plan comme je l'ai fait la dernière fois ).


End file.
